1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming fine patterns. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of forming fine patterns using a nanoimprint lithography.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an integration degree of a semiconductor device has been increased, a reliable patterning technique for manufacturing the semiconductor device with a nanometer scale has been required. Although photolithography process has been widely employed in forming fine patterns of an integrated circuit, the photolithography process has reached some limits of reducing a line width of a pattern and improving a resolution thereof. These limits may be caused by factors such as an interference of light caused light having a wave length of below about 100 nm, a resolution limit of a photoresist, etc. Thus, novel techniques such as electron beam lithography, X-ray lithography, scanning probe lithography, nanoimprint lithography or microcontact printing have been suggested for forming fine patterns instead of the photolithography process.
In the nanoimprint lithography, fine patterns are obtained by pressing a substrate coated by a resin composition with a mold (referred to as a die, a stamper or a template) having fine patterns engraved by an electron beam lithography process or an etching process. For example, the fine patterns may be formed on the substrate coated with a thermoplastic resin by transferring the fine patterns of the mold to the thermoplastic resin while heating the substrate above a glass transition temperature when the nanoimprint lithograthy process is carried out using the thermoplastic resin,
The nanoimprint lithography process may be widely employed in manufacturing various products such as an integrated circuit device, a biochip, an optical memory media, an optical waveguide, etc. The nanoimprint lithography process has some advantages that width of the fine patterns are reduced orders of nanometers. However, the nanoimprint lithography process still have disadvantages that the mold for the fine patterns may not be easily accomplished, the fine patterns in large area may be irregular, polymer residues may remain after the nanoimprint process, an alignment between the mold and the substrate may be difficult, etc.